Don't Worry
by crosscross02
Summary: The tough strong Daryl Dixon gets a soft spot for the farmers daughter Beth all the while taking care of a baby
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon was king of assholes

He went to clubs whenever he could. And before he met Beth he only cared about his job, he was a firefighter.

That was until the farmers daughter came in and decided to whip the shit outta him

He was only nice to Beth

Not seeing anyone else as worthy as her for his love

He of course couldn't tell her that. His past made it too painful to admit his feelings but he showed them and she new he loved her.

* * *

Dpov

I was at the station doing paper work in my office waiting for the alarm to go off that signaled a fire ora car accident or anything else.

I was bored

"Dixon!" I heard my name shouted and I walked out to the garage

"Hmm?" There was my blonde angel waiting there with a bag

"I brought ya lunch!" She smiled and held the bag out to me and I grabbed it "thank you" I smiled at her and motioned for her to follow me into the office

"So why did you really come?" I asked as a started eating the sub she brought

She came and sat in my lap "I don'tfeel good I came to bribe you back home" I laughed and shook my head

"Naw girl I can't" she sighed "worth a shot?" I nodded

"Why don' you feel good babe"

"I dunno bad food probably" I nodded

"Or..." She trailed off "or what?" I looked down at her and she shrugged "it's nothing" I nodded not pushing her

* * *

Bpov

On my way home I stopped at the drug store and got a pregnancy test.

I couldn't make myself take it so I waited and waited and finally worked up the courage to do it.

I left it on the bathroom counter and walked downstairs just as Daryl got home

"Hi baby" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him "hi" I kissed him and he kissed back

"I brought dinner... Chinese"

"Ooooh" I moaned and grabbed the bag

"Go clean up I'll put it on some plates"

He nodded and went to the bathroom. Coming back down 2 minutes later

"Elizabeth Ann Green whathe hell is this?"

I turned around turning red as Daryl held the pregnancy test "I...Uhm...I can explain Daryl..."

"Ya better fuckin start" he threw the test down on the counter and I flinched as the little plastic screen cracked

* * *

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde sat rubbing her tears on her shoulder not looking at her boyfriend

"Beth" he sighed

Beth shook herhead and picked up the test and rubbed her fingers across the cracked screen with two pink lines on it

"I don' know what to say" she squeaked

Beth turned to look at him and he had his hands on his hips before rubbing his eyes "Beth" he repeated

"I didn't mean to get pregnant it just happened"

"Beth" Daryl repeated

"I'll go I don' wanna bother you anymore" tears spilled down the blondes face as she picked up her purse and went to leave but Daryl caught her by her waist

"Elizabeth!" She turned and looked at Daryl "'m not mad your pregnant 'm mad I can't tell you I love you but yer carrying my baby"

Beth looked up at the broken man that never let anyone in and realized it was harder for him then she was realizing

"Daryl..." She brought her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch

"I love you Beth I do I promise I do 'm just an ass.." he let out a breath that seemed like he was holding for a long time.

She smiled and leaned it kissing him quickly "I love you too" she said cutting him off

He sighed and pulled her to him before dropping to his knees and kissing her belly "you too little one"

* * *

• • •


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl put in extra hours to accommodate the little one that would be arriving in August.

He pampered Beth running out of work to bring her her favorite strawberry ice cream and staying up late when she couldn't sleep.

Beth's sex drive had increased sufficiently and Daryl was happy to oblige whenever she asked.

He was happy with his little family.

He didn't know that he Greene family was stirring finally fed up with the youngest Greene girl seprating her self from her family since she was 18 when her mother died and her dad got remarried.

* * *

"Where is Daryl Dixon?" An older lady with light brown wavy hair in a black dress asked Daryl's cheif Abraham.

"He should be here any minute ma'am if you wanna wait" Abraham smiled at the small lady and she nodded and sat on the bench until Daryl got there

"Dixon!" Abraham shouted motioning for him to come over to where he was

Daryl walked over "this little lady been lookin everywhere for ya" Daryl smiled a little and the women stood up "hi I'm Mary Anne are you Beth's husband" Daryl scrunched up his face "'m her boyfriend, yes ma'am" Daryl nodded

"Where is she?" The little lady demanded

Daryl scoffed "excuse me?"

"Ya heard me boy where is my step daughter?"

* * *

• • •


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know where to start

"Well have ya gon' mute boy?"

I shook my head "why are ya lookin' for her?"

"Cause she's my step daughter and my husband is lookin' for her"

"Well with all do respect ma'am there's obviously a reason she isn't answerin' you"

She shook her head "cmon now boy" I shrugged "I have work and I'm not completely comfortable with you going to our house without me"

"You can go" Abraham grunted and walked away "and actually go Dixon"

I nodded and led her to my truck

"Took ya long enough"

I opened the door for her and she climbed in and I got in on my side

"Sorry 'bout the mess Beth's been shoppin'"

"But it's all baby stuff?"

"Well she is pregnant"

The rest of the ride there was silent. We got to the house and I opened the garage door and went inside, our dog, bandit, meeting us at the door.

"You decent babe?" I shouted

"Yeah in the living room!" She shouted back

I motioned for Mary Ann to follow me and walked into the living room

"Hey mama"

"Why are you home so ear..." she turned around and looked "oh uh..."

"Elizabeth why don't you return your fathers calls!?"

She rolled her eyes "I hate you Daryl" she sat back in her seat and I bowed out of the room

For an hour I sat in my office listening to hushed whispers that slowly developed into yelling

I walked into the living room and Beth was just sitting there with a shit eating grin on her face

"What are you smiling at young lady?"

I sat down on the arm of the chair and Beth put her hand on my thigh and looked at her step mother

"I left because of you it's just funny he sent you to come get me back"

* * *

• • •


	5. Chapter 5

**I've said it a lot ima day it again sorry for not updating!**  
 **  
**

 **  
**

* * *

_A shit eating grin on her face_

 _"I just think it's funny I left because of you and he sent you to get me back_

* * *

Dpov  
"Well maybe he wants us to fix it cause we both important to him" the older Greene responded back.

Beth just shook her head "I think it's time for you to go" she laughed again

The old lady shook her head "a child out of wedlock I had to come and find your boyfriend I'm not just gonna leave now because you're stubborn"

I laughed then and looked at her "just saying there isn't a chance in hell shes ever gonna listen if you're gon' talk to her like that"

The old lady got red and sat there quietly

"You know where I live now." Beth said quietly "you leave bring daddy here, when I chose, and we can talk then"

Mary Anne clearly didn't like being told what to do. Clearly Hershel had some stubborn girls on his hands. "I want to talk now" "and I want a lot of things but I can't have them please leave"

She huffed and finally gave up and left. The blonde that was my wife let out a cackle "never again Dixon" I shook my head smiling and wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

• • • 


	6. Chapter 6

Dpov  
I was sitting in my office writing things and finishing paper work I had from Beth's hospital visits.

"Hey babe!?" I heard Beth shout from the kitchen and I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and she was cooking "yes angel?" She has a hop in her step as she comes over to me.

"What are you doing?" I let out a laugh throwing my head back, I leaned down and kissed her and then walked away "work"

"No come backkk!" I heard her run down the hall and I sat down in my office chair.

When she walks in she laughs and walked over to me and climbed into my lap and I sigh heavily "babe I've got so much stuff to do" "you can take a break" I put my hands on her waist "baby."

She smiled and she just looked angelic to me. She always looped me in. "Alright what do you wanna do?" She squealedand jumped up grabbing my hand she pulled me into the living room.

She turned the tv on and settled in next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "What are we watching" I murmur quietly in her ear. "Me before you" she cuddles into my chest and isn't long until she falls asleep _guess I'm not finishing any work tonight_

* * *

Bpov  
I woke up. And I was in bed but I remembered falling asleep with Daryl on the couch.

I turned around and hit a hard chest. _Daryl._ I looked up. _He's never here in the morning._ I squirmed trying to get comfortable.

"The one morning I can sleep in Elizabeth and you can't sit still?" He's deep raspy voice rang through the room and I stilled.

"Sorry" I whisper he lets out a deep laugh and moves under the blanket and I turn getting comfortable "I love you"

"I love you too angel" he said quietly.

I sigh

 _I couldn't stop thinking about my dad and what he was doing. Why would he send my step mom. He knows I hate her._

 __

 _How did she know about Daryl?_

* * *

• • •


End file.
